


Phone Sex

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Elijah are far from each other, but phone sex is a worthy substitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #6.

“What are you wearing?”

“Just shorts. You?

“Nothing.”

“Are you hard?

“Touching myself to the sound of your Yankee accent, Doodle.”

“I’m sliding my hand up my cock, twisting a bit at the head the way I like it.”

“Is that dildo handy?”

“Yeah. I’ve got it slick, too.”

“Push it in. Slowly. Imagine it’s my cock, Lij. Pushing into you so slowly.”

“Oh God, Dom.”

“Don’t come yet.”

“Dom.”

“Lijah, don’t you dare.”

“Dom, I can’t--”

“Stop stroking.”

“Dom--”

“Elijah!”

“Ahh… fuuuuck… can’t… Dommieee…”

“You’re going to pay for that, Elijah.”

“With your cock, I hope, Dom.”


End file.
